A display apparatus typically for displaying images of a TV or monitor may include a power supply device, a circuit device for processing predetermined information and other parts. Here, the display apparatus may be embodied in a liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), organic light emitting diode (OLED), field emission display (FED), 3D display and variations of them.
Such the parts may corrode or malfunction if they are exposed to moisture or dust. A conventional display apparatus may have an inside in communication with an outside to radiate heat generated by the inner parts efficiently.
That is, a vent is formed at a housing of the conventional display apparatus and a ventilation fan is provided in the display apparatus, such that inner hot air is discharged outside and the inner heat is radiated.